El Cubo de los Escritores
by Star Knight 80
Summary: Ocho escritores de fanfics han sido atrapados en el Cubo de la muerte. Deberán protegerse de múltiples trampas para sobrevivir. Pero sobre todo... deberán protegerse de ellos mismos.


**Una necesaria nota de autor:**

_Este fanfic, de todos los que he escrito hasta el momento, ha sido el más complejo que he ideado. Sus protagonistas, en un momento histórico, fueron escritores de fanfics. La gran mayoría se ha retirado para dedicarse a sus propios asuntos, y perdí el contacto con muchos de ellos. Dudo que lleguen a enterarse del final de esta historia, que estuvo paralizada por casi cinco años._

_Los personajes protagónicos son gente real. Me han dado permiso para usarlos (aunque suene mal) en esta historia. Muy amablemente contestaron mis preguntas, dándome información delicada sobre sus vidas que, al momento de escribir, tuve miedo de utilizar. Pero contaba con el apoyo de cada uno, y eché mano de historias personales para un fin tan egoísta como un fanfic. Sin embargo, no me siento arrepentido. El objetivo de este fanfic cuando lo comencé, era reflejar el lado humano de sus protagonistas, so pena de falsearlos un poco por la necesidad de la trama, en un tipo de historia que, para su momento, no era muy explotado cuando involucramos gente conocida y que apreciamos: el Terror._

_Después de tanto tiempo, he decidido reescribir esta historia a la que tanto le debo mi madurez como fanautor, con el firme objetivo de terminarlo. Se los debo a los siete escritores que aceptaron acompañarme en esta aventura. Quizá siga tan llena de errores como cuando la escribí, siendo novato en los fanfics como era, pero fue gracias a esta historia que me templé en la escritura y comencé a cambiar de estilo, desde el libreto mal formateado, a una forma más "novelizada". No importa ya que tanto cambie. Lo importante es llegar al final del camino._

_A los que en su momento leyeron este fanfic desde la página de Skytemple, y mi desaparecida web "La Biblioteca de Fanfics", así otras donde fue publicada, y les encantó, muchísimas gracias._

_A los siete escritores, solo me queda ofrecerles mis disculpas… y por supuesto, las mil gracias que tardaré vidas en dar._

_Volvamos a la aventura._

* * *

Nadie sabe qué es, ni por qué fue construido. Algunos dicen que fueron los extraterrestres para realizar sus experimentos, otros dicen que fue obra del gobierno como una misteriosa conspiración, pero lo único que se sabe con seguridad es que muchas personas han caído en él, y que ninguno ha salido con vida.

Ocho escritores de Fanfics han caído dentro de este misterioso lugar, al que ni siquiera el más osado se atrevería a entrar. Un lugar donde el único pensamiento no puede ser sino escapar.

Escapar, o morir.

* * *

**EL CUBO DE LOS ESCRITORES**

**Escrito por Starknight**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Primero los sustos; luego, las presentaciones.**

Una puerta metálica en un fondo blanco.

Líneas negras y puntos, surcando las paredes en un amasijo de figuras abstractas le dan forma a la pared donde se halla la puerta metálica. En ella, una manivela está quieta.

Sólo hay quietud.

Una desconcertante quietud.

La manija comienza, lentamente, a dar vueltas hasta detenerse con un chasquido. Un silbido tenue se oye cuando la puerta sale de su sitio y por medio de su mecanismo programado, asciende.

Un muchacho joven y moreno, vistiendo un uniforme gris, atraviesa el espacio abierto, acomodándose con dificultad en el pequeño espacio cuadrado donde antes estaba la puerta. Se sujetaba fuertemente el brazo derecho, lo que le dificulta descender una a una las barras metálicas que hacen de escalón, debajo de la puerta.

Despacio, comienzó a inspeccionar la habitación. Todo es igual, salvo el color. Puertas en cada pared de la habitación cúbica, con barras metálicas tanto en las paredes como en el techo, que ayudarían a subir al que se lo propusiera a la puerta que se encontraba en la parte superior.

"¿Dónde diablos me encuentro?" No obtendría la respuesta, de todos modos.

Luego, bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. Entonces, la vio.

Una chica estaba allí, a lo largo del piso, desmayada. Su cabello era negro, y le llegaba hasta los hombros; su piel pálida era tan blanca como las paredes de la habitación. También llevaba un uniforme igual al de él.

El chico, con su mano izquierda, despacio, comenzó a darle suaves palmadas en las mejillas.

- Oye… ¿Estás bien?, despierta – le preguntó.

Respondiendo a los toques, la muchacha, que no parecía tener más allá de los veinte años de edad, abrió sus ojos (eran de color café, se fijó el muchacho) y los movió a todos lados, como si buscara saber dónde se encontraba. Finalmente, los posó en él.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más, de par en par.

- Tranquila, Lina – le sonrió el muchacho –.Todo está bien.

Silencio.

Lina dejó escapar un grito, y estampó un sonoro puñetazo en la cara del desprevenido chico. Gateó rapidamente hacia una de las esquinas, donde se acurrucó como un animalito. Temblaba de pánico.

- Pareciera que viste un fantasma, Lina. Y vaya que pegas duro – dijo el muchacho, sobándose la adolorida mejilla.

- ¿Cómo sabes… mi nombre? – le dijo Lina con voz quebradiza.

- Lo llevas escrito en el uniforme. Justo aquí – dijo el muchacho señal su propio pecho. Al lado izquierdo tenía bordado el nombre.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – decía Lina aún inquieta.

- Creí que ya lo habías leído, pero bueno – el muchacho dejó salir un suspir -. Me conocen como Starknight.

- ¿Starknight? Que nombre más raro.

- ¿Crees que es raro? – Starknight frunció el ceño -. ¿Qué me dices del tuyo? No conozco muchas chicas que se llamen "Lina Saotome", ¿y tu?

- ¡Es Japonés, idiota! – Le espetó Lina, ya con más fuerzas.

Luego de esta diatriba, guardaron silencio. Starknight, después de un rato, suavizo su mirada.

- No ganamos nada peleando. –Dijo Starknight–. Lo mejor es pensar como salir de aquí.

- Está bien.

Lina le tendió su mano para hacer las paces, pero Starknight no le tendía la suya. Sólo se sujetaba el brazo. Esto, obviamente, le molestó.

- No se te va a caer el brazo si me das la mano – le dijo Lina con un renovado sarcasmo. Starknight la miró fijamente, antes de mostrarle la palma de su mano. Lina no pudo evitar horrorizarse; la tenía completamente ensangrentada.

- Estoy herido – le dijo él, mostrándole el manchón de sangre que tenía en la manga.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – Lina seguía mirándolo con pavor.

- No se que demonios pasa aquí. Acabo de pasar por una habitación de color amarillo, y de quién sabe donde me comenzaron a disparar flechas. Casi me convierto en alfiletero.

Un estruendoso ruido se escuchó, pero lejano. El ambiente se tensó de pronto.

- ¿Hay trampas aquí?

- Y creo que también hay más habitaciones.

Starknight se acercó a una de las puertas, pero Lina lo detuvo antes de siquiera tocar la manija.

- Dudo mucho que llegues lejos con el brazo así. Espera. – Lina se arrancó parte de la manga del uniforme y se lo colocó en el brazo a Starknight como una venda. Este no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que no pasó inadvertida a Lina –. No te confundas. Esto lo hago porque eres la primera persona que veo aquí.

- … ya lo sabía.

Starknight giró por fin la manija de la puerta, la cual se abrió de la misma forma que la anterior, con aquél pitido que les provocaba escalofríos a ambos. Echaron un vistazo, descubriendo la siguiente habitación, que era de color azul oscuro.

- Lo sabía. Esto no va a ser fácil.

- ¿Tan rápido te rindes? – Starknight se sorprendió por el ánimo tan fuerte de Lina –. Iré a probar a otra puerta.

Lina abrió la puerta más cercana, y vio la mencionada habitación amarilla.

- A esta no hay que entrar, obvio – dijo molesta.

Starknight abrió la siguiente habitación. Esa era de color rojo.

- Demonios. ¡Estamos en la trampa de un asesino psicópata!

Ambos decidieron sentarse en el suelo para digerir mejor la situación en la que se encontraban. Quién sabe quién dirigía todo esto desde las sombras, y quién sabe qué propósitos lo movían, pero ambos estaban claros en una cosa. Estaban atrapados, estaban solos, y había trampas en la siguiente habitación.

Eso no era cualquier cosa.

- ¿Qué haremos entonces? – dijo Lina, con un suspiro.

- Juguemos Piedra-Papel-Tijeras.

Eso a Lina le sentó como balde de agua fría.

- Mejor abro la puerta del piso. Eso SI es hacer algo.

Lina cumplió lo dicho. Abajo había, por supuesto, una habitación, esta vez de color púrpura.

- ¡No ganaremos nada abriendo puertas nada más! – se desesperó Lina –. Tenemos que movernos en algún momento.

- Pues lo siento, señorita. De aquí no me mueven ni las cuatro ramas vivas del Ejército…

Un silbido apagado.

Starknight y Lina se miraron.

¡Una puerta abriéndose!

¡Una bota cayó cerca de ellos, del techo!

- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? – dijo Starknight sonriendo.

Lina secundó el gesto.

- ¡Hay más gente!

Los dos se levantaron y se acercaron a la abertura del techo, pero…

- ¡GERONIMO!

¡PATAPLAM!

Starknight no pudo moverse a tiempo.

* * *

En una habitación púrpura una chica miraba atentamente la puerta que tenía enfrente. Levantó su dedo hacia delante, cerró los ojos y comenzó a girar sobre si misma con velocidad. Luego se detuvo, y su dedo ahora señalaba justo una puerta. No sabía si era la misma por donde había entrado, pero no le importaba, porque había elegido su camino.

Con un poco de temor, la chica de cabello negro y ojos café oscuro comenzó a mover la manija de la puerta.

En cuanto la abrió, dejó escapar un grito de terror.

El muchacho del otro lado de la puerta gritó y la cerró de inmediato.

¿Quién era ese? Fue lo primero que se preguntó la chica, dando varios pasos hacia atrás. Nunca antes lo había visto, y quién sabe que intenciones tendría.

Pero debía continuar.

La chica tragó un poco de saliva, y decidió pasar a la siguiente habitación. Esta era de color verde oliva y en el centro estaba el mismo muchacho. Vestía el mismo tipo de uniforme que ella. Era de complexión robusta y de cabello negro, con un pequeño copete. Veía extrañado a la chica, como si fuera algún bicho raro.

La chica lo miró a la cara.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con voz trémula.

- Me llamo Anji… – contestó de la misma forma que ella –. Creí que era el único aquí.

- Ya no eres el único – contestó ella, un poco más calmada. No podía temer de alguien que estaba en su misma condición.

- ¿Dónde crees que estamos? – dijo Anji mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Tengo que contestarte?

El sarcasmo de la chica confundió a Anji.

Ambos decidieron regresar a la habitación púrpura y eligieron otro camino. Abrieron la puerta, la cual les reveló una habitación de color amarillo mostaza.

Se miraron, y luego a la habitación, pensativos.

- Es algún tipo de laberinto – dijo ella.

- No sé… pero esto me da muy mala espina.

- ¿Entras tú o entro yo?

- Mejor lo hago yo.

Anji se paseó por un rato en la habitación, y luego volteó hacia la puerta donde estaba la chica.

- Creo que aquí no pasa nada. Podemos seguir…

Pero la cara de la chica no reflejaba alivio, estaba contorsionada por el terror.

- ¿Qué pasa?...

¡CHAAAAAAAAAAAK!

La chica lanzó un grito.

Anji calló de pronto.

Paralizado como estaba, se dio lentamente la vuelta, para mirar aquello que había escuchado detrás. Lo que vio lo hizo experimentar un intenso pánico.

Una gigantesca guillotina, manchada de sangre seca, ascendía lentamente a su puesto.

- Anji… regresa… - dijo en susurros la chica.

Anji, lentamente, dio un paso hacia delante.

CHAAAAAAAAAAK

Y corrió a la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

Apenas brincó a la habitación, la chica cerró de inmediato la puerta. Anji se tumbó al suelo, contra la pared, respirando de forma agitada y sudando copiosamente.

- Por un poco… y me parten como naranja… - decía Anji entre jadeos.

- ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de la trampa? Esa guillotina era demasiado obvia – le recriminó la chica.

- ¿Cómo me iba a dar cuenta que había trampas aquí?

- ¡Porque yo estuve a punto de caer en otra, más atrás! – continuaba gritando la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos. Para Anji, era obvio que ella seguía aterrada.

- Ya no importa. No ganamos nada peleando – Anji, más calmado, se puso de pie.- A propósito… ¿cómo te llamas?

- Nekocha.

- ¿Nekocha? – Anji la miró extrañado.

- ¿Algún problema con eso? – Nekocha frunció el ceño.

- Bueno… no conozco muchas chicas que se llamen así.

- Como yo tampoco conozco muchos hombres que se llamen Anji. Y no me quejo.

- ¡Otra que lo confunde con nombre de mujer! – exclamó molesto Anji - ¡Por si no sabías, hay un hombre en Rurouni Kenshin que se llama así!

Nekocha le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, que lo dejó estampado en la pared contraria.

- ¡No. Me. GRITES!

* * *

Un salón totalmente oscuro que apenas es iluminado por un reflector, el cual alumbra un escritorio en el centro. Inmediatamente unos monolitos con la palabra SEAL aparecieron rodeando el escritorio; eran seis en total los que estaban allí flotando, con un par de espacios vacíos indicando que faltaban dos más. Inmediatamente en uno de los monolitos apareció las iniciales D.D. De allí se escuchó una voz parecida a la de un muchacho.

- Bienvenidos, caballeros. Es un placer tenerlos aquí.

En las otras piezas, comenzaron a revelarse iniciales diferentes.

- Aún no sé como me convencieron. Les dije desde un principio que era una pérdida de tiempo – dijo el monolito E.K., con voz de niño.

- ¿Acaso no querías ver correr la sangre, E.K.? Este Cubo es una buena oportunidad de ver un buen espectáculo – dijo el monolito T.S. con voz de un joven, más grave.

- Además E.K, ¿no disfrutaste matar a los ancianos que manejaban esta compañía? – dijo el monolito R.F, con la voz de un adulto mayor.

- Por eso dije que matarlos era una perdida de tiempo, sólo quiero matar rivales que estén a mi altura. – volvió a reclamar E.K.

- ¿Quieres un rival a tu altura? No seas presumido, yo mismo puedo acabar contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – dijo el monolito F. con voz profunda.

- ¿QUÉ ME QUIERES DECIR CON ESO, F.?

- BASTA YA, VINIMOS A TORTURAR A ESTA GENTE, NO A PELEAR ENTRE NOSOTROS – gritó de pronto el monolito G. de voz cavernosa.

- La idea de la construcción de este Cubo fue ingeniosa – decía D.D. entre risas. ¿Quién creería que estos ancianos de SEAL lo construyeran para eliminar a los que trabajan en NERV?

- ¿No crees que los de NERV podrían descubrir esto? – dijo T.S. con preocupación.

- Ellos están muy ocupados en sus propios asuntos, así podremos torturarlos en paz.

El monolito G. intervino.

- D.D, activa la pantalla. Quiero ver qué tanto han avanzado.

En un escritorio al centro de ese salón, sobre todos ellos, apareció una imagen holográfica del Cubo. Dentro había cinco pequeños puntos de luz que titilaban. Dos de ellos estaban juntos en un lado, y tres, en otro.

- Vaya, vaya. Las cinco personas que arrojamos adentro se han encontrado, y no han avanzado para nada; dos en el cuarto púrpura, y tres en el blanco. – Rió R.F.

- Recuerda que aún faltan tres personas más por arrojar. – Agregó F.

- A propósito D.D ¿quién se encargará de arrojar a las últimas tres personas? – dijo E.K. con interés.

D.D. no le contestó.

Luego de un rato, F. estalló en rabia.

- DONDE DEMONIOS SE METIÓ L., NO PODEMOS ESPERARLO TODO EL DÍA.

- Déjenlo que se divierta, total el no se perderá nada del espectáculo. – dijo divertido T.S.

- ¿Y cómo demonios lo sabes? – agregó interesado R.F.

- Porque...

- ¿Porque…?

- Porque... él me lo dijo.

Silencio.

- Déjense de juegos, solo tenemos que esperar a que las últimas tres víctimas lleguen, y empezará lo bueno – concluyó D.D., sonriendo maliciosamente.

* * *

En una habitación menos oscura que la anterior, donde se aprecian máquinas de gimnasio, estaba un hombre misterioso haciendo ejercicio con unas pesas enormes. Su rostro estaba tapado por las sombras pero se podía ver que vestía un uniforme militar, y también se veía como los músculos de sus brazos se hinchaban cada vez que continuaba su ejercicio. Inmediatamente dejó las pesas y se fue hacia un saco de arena que colgaba en el techo y lo empezó a golpear con una fuerza inconmensurable. Cada golpe provocaba que salieran hilillos de arena del saco, hasta que de una fuerte patada lateral mandó a volar el saco hacia una pared. Estalló como si fuera una bomba y desparramó la arena por el suelo.

De inmediato, una pantalla se activó en la pared, y apareció el monolito D.D.

- Hasta que por fin te encuentro L. debes venir para que estés al tanto de la situación.

- D.D, no fastidies y déjame solo – le contestó L. con voz calmada.

- Cómo quieras, pero sabes bien que soy más fuerte que tú. Te salvas porque estoy de buen humor. – hizo una pausa, y luego agregó. – Los demás te esperan.

Una vez que desapareció la imagen del monolito, pudo notarse una pequeña sonrisa en lo poco que se veía del rostro de L.

* * *

Lina Saotome veía con una mano en el rostro, muerta de vergüenza, el incidente.

Una niña había caído sobre Starknight.

La recién llegada, lentamente, comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

* * *

_Disclaimer_: El fanfic se basa en la película **Cube**, dirigida por Vincenzo Natali, y escrita por Graeme Manson, André Bijelic y Vincenzo Natali.


End file.
